Legacy of Hawke
by Monkey D Creed
Summary: 1 year since the kirkwall incident Hawke learns that Anders has been captured and is going to be executed, she risks her life to try and save him...she has something extremely important to tell him...but a great evil will soon return...5 old gods have been defeated...3 remain...The time of the 6th Blight has come...and Thedas needs its heroes
1. Chapter 1

Dragon-Age 2

Legacy of Hawke

1 year since Kirkwall incident and Mage-Templar war and the dissolution of the Kirkwall Heroes and the Champion, as well as her disappearance

Anders is wanted for murder and causing the eruption of the war and has been captured and awaiting execution at in the city of Marosvaire

Chapter 1

The city of Marosvaire was a massive city with strong stone buildings and fortified gates in every district

It also served as a prison to the most dangerous mages, it was the most protected city even now that the mages have rebelled they would make the fortress housing rogue mages their biggest target

The newest Mage to the fort was a handsome blonde haired grey warden

and the most wanted mage in all of Thedas

Elsewhere on a massive tower a cloaked figure looked over the city as the Chantry bell rang, looking down she gasped as she saw someone extremely familiar, noticing a hawke purched on a wooden beam above her she smiled

"How ironic"

Soaring down from the tower a noble in a thick purple dress screamed as the bird soared past her and rose high into the sky, then landing ona nearby building reverting to her human form

Peering over the edge of the building she landed on, it was only two stories and the crowd below was so large no one would have noticed

Gracefully leaping off and landing in a crouch, her hood and mask covered her face but if anyone payed close attention they would notice unique blue eyes and a red tattoo across her nose and under her right eye

The fortess of Roseerin was a massive spire of multiple levels where the prison cells where wide open to the air outside and thick wooden beams as blockades so no Mage could transform into a bird or try to commit suicide

At the apex was a statue of Andraste that engulfed the city with her long spear truimphantly pointed towards Tevinter as a reminder that the people outside of their empire are free

She walked casually so the Templars or the city guard that patrolled the streets wouldn't notice anything suspicious about her

Noticing a wanted poster on a column near her the person on it was a very beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes and an unreadable expression

"well now, at least they captured my best features, let's see"

Marian Hawke

Former Champion of Kirkwall

Extremely dangerous

Dead Or Alive

500 000 Soverigns

'500 000, i'm flattered'

Ripping the poster off she let it fall to the ground as she turned the corner as a pair of templars approached her

Disapearing again the templars scratched their heads lookng back and forth, the noticed the poster on the floor

Peering around the corner Marian Hawke watched as the soldiers marched in the opposite direction

Walking for some distance Marian arrived at the Gale Stallion Inn, pushing the doors open a thick smell of Ale and perfume rushed at her

It was a brothel not an inn

'ahhh just great'

Marian didn't do too well in brothels, especially since she was so beautiful herself

but then she noticed someone sitting in a dark corner all by himself

The dwarf had a large pint of strong ale and didn't notice the tall human walking towards him

"of all the people i was hoping to see, i run into you...Varric"

"Excuse me, but do i know you from somewhere"

"sorry"

Pulling down the mask covering her face, Varric started laughing and nearly hugged the young woman

"uhm, maybe we should be in the private suite"

"you have a private suite, you haven't chnaged a bit old friend"

"what can i say, I'm a dwarf with fine tastes and I like the privacy it gives me, besides I haven't seen you in a year, besides I know why you're here Hawke and as your friend"

"Varric, don't"

Upstairs in a private lounge overlooking the bar with fluffy seats and a large jade table with two flasks of ale in ice and goblets

"Marian, have you forgotten what he's done, to Thedas, to you" Varric poured some Ale and lazily sat back with his arm over the head rest

Varric gasped a little as Hawke lowered her hood and he was reminded at how beautiful she was

Her raven hair had grown longer till her shoulders, she had the same gentle face and that unique red tattoo was still there but her face was sad...it was Marian who told Anders to leave Kirkwall

"you still love him, you told him to leave Hawke, what did you expect that he would be safe if he returned to the Anderfells or even Fereldan"

"If I didn't Meredith would have killed him or used him as fuel for her rage against Orsino, but...after the battle at the gallows, i couldn't find him, I wanted to leave with him but he was gone and I had to think about Bethany, she's the only family i have left and i love her too, i had to make sure she was safe"

"Hawke assaulting Roseerin fortress is suicide, have you seen all the Templars guarding the place, plus i hear the Templar Vigilant himself is in the fortress"

"what!"

"yeah, not many mages have the honour of seeing any Templar above the rank of commander, to see the vigilant or the divine, you have to be pretty bad mage"

"What will they do to him"

"drain his magic out of him, poison him with an overdose of Lyrium, whatever they want" Varric said rather bluntly, he knew how much Hawke loved him and how happy she was around him

'I loved him so much...we made love' she thought to herself

"Hawke, what is it"

"I will rescue Anders Varric, it's not just because I love him"

"then what"

"I have a daughter"

Varric choked on his ale

Then he remembered Marian right before she left

Outside her estate as she was leaving she nearly fainted outside her doorway leaning heavily against the stone clutching her midsection, he thought she had an injury from the battle, she was in the thick of the fighting and she did have cuts all over her

"I...had no idea, why didn't you stay in Kirkwall, it would have been safer for you Hawke"

"I'm wanted by the Templars, my sister is hunted by the mages and I can't stay in one place, my daughter is safe, I left her with someone who would keep her safe"

"who exactly?"

"Arl Eamon of Redcliffe in Fereldan, my mother always told me if i ever had children, they should grow up in Fereldan"

"Hawke, if you want some advice hear it from an old friend, go home and be with your daughter, there is no way you can assault the fort"

"he saved your life once, doesn't that mean anything to you"

"look, I wish I could save him too, but the odds are stacked against us Marian"

She stared at the wall opposite her as tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered Anders over her, she felt so fragile yet so safe with him that night, the way his fingers locked with hers, the way he kissed her

"hey, whats your daughters name?"

"Gabriella"

"that's a beautiful name" drinking his ale in one go Varric slammed it down on the jade table and looked down "Champion...let's slave blondie"


	2. Chapter 2 : Anders and Hawke

Chapter 2: Anders and Hawke

The city of Marosvaire was tense, the Templar Vigilant was the second highest knight in the order and if he was here the order was expecting Hawke to be in the city as well, maybe her friends, the Templars where preparing for something

and a certian Daelish elf had just arrived

Merril was in Marrosvaire

The Daelish elf walked through the crowds of people with a hood and a masked face, her brown eyes watching the Templars and city guards

Her staff that once belonged to Keeper Marethari was wrapped in black leather and a golden blades tip stuck out

Alerted by a scream and soldiers sprinting after a tall girl with long blonde hair, a black skirt and loose white shirt, the templars screamed mage and the girl just ran faster, straight to Merril

"PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE" the girl was trembling and her voice was drowned by her anguish

"Let that witch go elf, wait a second you're a mage, The Right of Annulment has been invoked, come with us quitely and don't make us cause a scene" a templar shouted from his mask, he carried a simple sword with a gold hilt and the blade glowed blue with Lyrium

"Be still child, they will not hurt you in my presence" Merrils voice was calm, comforting and the girl immediately ceased her crying and stood tall

"you Templars seek to destroy every mage in Thedas, did you forget that it was a Mage who ended the Fifth Blight of Fereldan, a mage who is also queen"

"Our orders come directly from the Lord Divine, we will not ask you again, come with us mage" he pointed his sword in Merrils face glowering at the knights

"if you fight me, you will not come out of this alive"

"Attack her"

The action was too quick for anyone to see, in an instant Merril swiped a cone of ice in front of her freezing the Templars in animation

"My my, they wage war against us and yet their Lyrium resistance can't protect them"

"th...thank you for saving my life, I will not forget this"

"you are a mage, you can be as powerful as you want, as long as you keep quite and away from the Tempars, someones coming to the city and then we can fight back...oh look these fools have friends"

15 Templars came charging through the crowd and shoving people into the stalls

Grabbing her staff in one hand and her blade in the other hand Merril drew her left leg and arm behind her, the staff covered by looping energy and her blade pointed at the ground

The first templar brought his sword straight down however Merill blocked with an upright swing and swung her staff at him throwing him into the building next to her, her eyes where confident and she had a faint smile on her lips

Merill was much more powerful and more confident in her abilities...she knew that the others wouldn't simply sit back and hide while Anders was about to be executed, they knew Hawke of people would assault a legion of 500 000 templars to save him...but everyone knew there was one person who would see Anders die

Fenris

"Why, why won't you help me save him, he was your comrade once, he fought with you"

"I don't care what happens with the mages, I thought you remembered that"

Hawke clenched her fists tight and pulled off her thick cloak and Fenris gasped wide eyed

Her stomach was a large bulge and she wore loose clothing, on her left ring finger was Anders signet ring

"Hawke, you're...pregnant?"

"if you're not going to do it for Anders, do it for me and for my unborn child...Fenris"

The Templars ran and dropped their swords screaming as Marian athletically took down two templars at once using hand to hand, forming a spell in her hand and casting a terror spell on the remaining knights

"Marian, it's been a while I could have handled them on my own"

"It's too loud here, we need to be discreet old friend"

"very well, lead the way"

Pulling up their hoods and sprinting away the two friends disapeared into the shadows

Marosveer Fortress

The man was dragged along the icy stone floors of the prisons in a roughspun pants and lyrium cuffs, his hair long and wragged, his eyes were grey and a glimmer of his once handsome face was there

A very tall skeletal man with a bald head and white skin, large black eyes and a sadistic grin in a purple robe with a jeweled necklace and two large bangles on his hands and he carried an oak deep crimson staff with a dragons head and a transparant crystal ball with a mix of three swirling colours in the centre waited at the end of the room looking out of a window below at the courtyard as the templar legions guarded the fortress

"Lord Steward, you requested this Mage did you not"

The mans mouth pulled even tighter

"yeees, yes I did so well done beautiful knights, now scurry along and capture all the mages, catch them all" the mans voice was filled with malice and evil, he was very cheerful but sadistic hitting Anders in the gut with his staff

"dear dear mage, so much power and yet you are now so so worthless, tell me what is your relation to Marian Hawke"

Anders wincing in pain managed a few words from his weak lips "leave her alone"

"aaaaah well, you mages aren't a very honest bunch are you oh well, I can have my fun can't I hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" the lord steward tapped his staff on the cold floor as purple tendrils creeped out of the green smoke that it cast

Screaming as the tendrils peirced his skin Anders thought about something that only barely held Vengeance back

'Her smile, it's so beautiful'

The pain got worse as his blood dripped onto the floor, satisfied with the torture the man pulled his staff behind him snapping the tendrils back in

"I'm not done yet"

The three spikes around the crystal ball grew sharper and longer, forcing the staff down Anders let out one long scream that shook through the whole fortress

Snapping her eyes open and sitting up in the bed, Marian breathed heavy and put her hand on her heart, it was racing and she was covered in sweat, Marosvaire was a hot city situated close to Antiva and the desert that split the two in half, the night air was unbearably hot

Sleeping in a private room, a small candle in the corner with her weapons, a beautiful Ferelden greatsword with a golden bronze guard and hilt and her staff she made herself, she sat naked in her bed and could hear someone inside muttering something

"3 slivers of deep mushroom, 4 spoons of gulls heart"

'Alchemy, Merill'

The muttering stopped and the daelish elf popped her head in through the covers of material as a makeshift door

"Oh, SORRY HAWKE" the elf pulled her head out again shouting

Merill went crimson

"It's alright Merill, you can come in"

"are you sure, I don't want to invade your privacy"

"you are on of my best friends, I honestly don't mind"

Entering again Merill stared at Hawkes features, her black hair was longer and a bang hung between her eyes and it ended at her shoulders, there where three scars across her mid section and one notable across her collarbone

Where Meredith dug the blade slighty and slashed her

Marian also had very large round breasts and Merill went red faced again, Hawkes stomach was flat with a hardened six pack but it didn't overwhelm her feminine features

Next to the bed was a golden amulet with an emerald centre

Sitting next to Hawke, the elf could see something was troubling her

"Marian, are you alright, can't sleep, oh Varric is out at the tavern, he said he was expecting something important"

"What potion are you making"

"don't change the subject"

"It's the heat, too damn hot to sleep"

"you've been asleep for 5 hours, and you kept saying the name Gabriella"

Hawkes eyes went wide and she pressed her hand on her head

Merill picked up the amulet and saw that it was one of those that normally had a picture in the middle, pressing the lock the amulet sprung open showing a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes and the same lips that Marian had

"is this?"

"my daughter, Gabriella"

"Hawke, you but"

Resting her head on her knees she stared at the wall opposite, a single tear sliding down her cheek...she wanted to hold her daughter in her arms, to see her smile and laugh, to care for her and feed her

"is this the reason why you left Kirkwall"

"one of the reasons"

"what are the other reasons"

"bethany, the war"

"where is your daughter?"

"In Fereldan"

"She's beautiful Marian, just like her mother"

Marian smiled as she remembered what Arl Eamon told her a year before

"you know this isn't a first for me, I've had quite a share of young babies being brought to me, I wonder if that's a compliment"

"I wouldn't leave something so precious with anyone else my lord"

"Marian, I beg you to reconsider, stay here in Redcliffe with your daughter"

"my daughter must grow up with both her parents alive Arl, I will not change my mind about this"

"I know that look, you are not the first person to do it, the last time I saw that face was more than 7 years ago during the fifth blight, perhaps if it would help ease your mind, hold your daughter not as a farewell but as a mother"

Walking to the chair that Marian was sitting in by the window overlooking the newly built port, the sunshine streamed in and thick sea air wafted in and light breezes fluttered Hawkes longer hair. Handing her baby to her wrapped in a pink cotton blanket, Marian felt soemthing she wasn't use to but it was one of the best feelings she ever felt

Resting Gabriellas head on her shoulder and gently moving the babies hands out of her face, Eamon smiled happily at Marians expression

Overwhelming love, an aura of warmth and affection surrounded mother and child, resting her own head against the chair, Hawke watched her sleeping daughters chest rise and fall

"you have a beautiful daughter Marian, she really will be a beautiful young woman one day"

'yes, yes she will..my little Gabriella' she kissed the baby on the forehead the next day with a cloak and her weapons strapped on her back, mounted on the best stallion Eamon could give her Marian took one last look at Gabriella and galloped out of the gates and away from Redcliffe

"Hawke, you do know what you've done right"

"I know Merill, but I"

"It's been a year"

Hawke suddenly realized that she missed her daughter turning a year old

"Things like that shouldn't be missed"

"Dont you think I Fucking know that"

Merill looked at Hawke plainly looking at the tears and frustration and the way Hawke was gripping the sheets, her tears dripping on the bed sheets

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, I WANT TO SAVE ANDERS I LOVE HIM, WE HAVE A DAUGHTER"

Varric was standing outside the room with one other taller person

Anders memories rushed through his mind, destroying the chantry, Hawkes face when she told him to leave, watching her secretly from a distance before she left Kirkwall

She collapsed against the wall, holding herself up with just her arm, she was clutching her mid section

"no, it can't be, that's impossible"

Anders couldn't feel Justice inside him anymore...


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Templar-Mage war

Hey guys please rate and review, I wanna know what I'm doing right or wrong ;D

Chapter 3: The Great Templar-Mage War

The Templar Vigilant

The second highest ranking knight in the order and even the Knight Commander was afraid of someone one level higher in rank, the Vigilant's name was never spoken always addressed as Lord Vigilant and even the standard troops knew that if the Vigilant lord had arrived..someone had messed up or a knight was going to die

The red haired soldier and former guard captain of Kirkwall had arrived as escort to a high ranking templar officer, with Avelines abilities she picked up in the long years she fought with Hawke would be a waste not to use her skills.

Hawke, Varric, Merril and Aveline

and the white haired elf convinced by Hawke a long time ago was in the city as well, found by Varric a few days before

Hawke was on reconnaissance near the fortress wearing a black cloak cut down the middle in the back and her great sword flashed in the lantern light hanging from a nearby house, small children under ten years old cowered against a pillar, she had her champion armour on and she looked terrifying. Marian knelt down and beckoned one of the smaller children towards her

"I won't hurt you, come" motioning forward, one of the children looked at her vacantly

The small girl looked up at her and looked into Hawkes bright blue eyes

"are youu an angel lady"

"I might be"

"are you goin te save the mages" one of the other children asked from behind the pillar

"Please lady my pappa is a mage, those knights are going to kill him"

"I won't let them do that"

"hey, who are you, come here children right now" a tall very beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a mud coloured dress emerged from the doorway and cast a suspicious glance on Marian

"who are you, Marosvaire has enough trouble with you strangers"

"My name is Maria, I'm a knight"

"quick come inside children, I'm sorry you obviously have good intentions but I want you to stay away from my children" picking up a child at about 4 or 5 in her arms the mother called her children in one last time and shut the door

Left standing in the rain Marian understood that everyone was scared and didn't understand what the world was going through, she wasn't able to hear that child's fathers name

'I'll save everyone'

Marian had her resolve

She ran down the street, down alley ways, past homeless people whose homes were seized by the Templars, past small establishments and a jewellery shop

Stopping at the shop she glanced at the golden bands inside, beautiful creations, silver bands with diamond sapphires and platinum and emerald

An idea sparked in her mind

Some hours past as she finally reached the massive fortress's gates, colossal and strong at least ten templars guarded it and the walls where high and even more templars stood guard

'fuck' she cursed as a few Templar's noticed her, the walls where so high she couldn't use the shadows

"hey you blasted idiots, there's someone out there skulking and looking for trouble, bring em back"

More than 50 Templars mobilised and charged out of the fortress, citizens slammed their windows shut and some even grabbed whatever they could find and lashed out at the templars, but the mage hunting knights where ruthless and struck down and killed anyone who opposed them

Horrified at their brutality Hawke drew her sword, a well built man charged at a fully armoured templar but was blocked by his shield, the templar pushed the man away into a market stall, crashing through the wood the templar fell to his knees, his chestplate broken in half and his arm lying on the ground next to him

The man looked up and saw Marian standing over him her sword fully drawn and dripping with blood...the templars screamed in fear

"It's...it's...THE CHAMPION OF KIRKWALL...MARIAN HAWKE!"

'I just hope the others get here in time, the entire fortress is going to marshall against me, and the templar knights are nothing compared to the Qunari'

The Templars where shaking, they knew how she fought and how strong she was, killing the Aroshok of the Qunari in single combat becoming the Champion, siding with the mages in the dawn of the war and defeating Meredith - the knight commander

"MEN, STAND YOUR GROUND IT'S ONE WOMAN YOU ARE TEMPLAR KNIGHTS, AND SHE IS A BLASPHEMER!" a high ranking templar officer shouted with blue stripes adorned on his chest plate

Drawing all their swords at once the Templars stood their ground, four came forward carrying a strange device that looked like an elegant spear with two gold energy conductors on each side with a slot for a key near the handles

'The Mage Eradicator' Marian thought to herself, she heard rumours that the Templars had developed a very powerful weapon developed for the sole purpose of purging all mages.

"even the champion can't stop this" the templar officer mocked as a knight walked to the device with a key which was a long silver tube with smaller lyrium capsules that fed into the tube

Locking the key into the device it began to hum alive

Leaping out of the way as a massive blue beam tore through the street.

Staring wide eyed at the destructive power of the weapon, Marian dodged into the buildings running and weaving in between the alley ways, spotting a ladder she sheathed her sword and leapt up going up in 3's

"After her, do not let her get away, WHAT THE HELL"

A massive explosion erupted in the upper levels of the fortress

Amidst the smoky haze and the debris an elven warrior cloaked in blue and white energy swiping his sword swinging away the smoke

"Warn me next time you decide to blow the bloody wall a way"

"Your welcome" Fenris said solemnly as usual

"How the hell did, MEN LOOK OUT"

Mages poured out of the city, fighting back against the Templars who struggled to get a good position, Hawke watched from the building as explosions and spells tore through the templars

"Listen, I'm going to distract the forces in the courtyard, no doubt they'll empty the fortress to get me, take this chance and get to Anders as quickly as possible Fenris, Varric and Merill, I need you to go to everyone hiding in the city" Marian had formulated her plan, Fenris was an extremely strong and potent fighter, he would be able to tear through any Templar that stood against him, Varric was exceptionally persuasive and Merill was a mage, what better way to marshall the templars enemies

Noticing a few templars running up a street as a single armoured woman walked down clad in silverite armour with high pauldrons, stone gauntlets, heavy boots and a single handed broadsword and a long mane of bright red hair

"hahahahahaha Aveline" seeing her friend was a massive comfort and leaping down the buildings as the battle engulfed the thousands of templars….the mages needed their generals.

Aveline, named after the brave knight of Orlais famous for her skill and honour as a knight and everything a knight should be

A firm believer of honour, chivalry and the law, there were times when she would bend the law….

for the swashbuckler of the group….who was no were to be seen after the events at Kirkwall, some people said that 'The Queen of the Eastern Seas' returned and that she had gathered an entire crew once again

Isabella and Marian were best friends, Fenris tolerated her for Hawke and Anders was on relatively good terms, the two rogues were good friends but then everyone got along really well with Varric

Who was sniping Templar's with his custom bow Bianca

"can you bloody wait, I can't fight without a sta, LOOKOUT"

Pulling Fenris out of the way of a rogue fireball from the battle below, Anders and Fenris froze as the sadistic laughter of the Lord Steward echoed ominously in the stone tower

"listen to me, we need to go now and don't ask me why, this man, I'm pretty sure he's beyond a simple blood mage"

"a maleficar, let me deal with him, we can leave once I've killed him

"you don't understand, he's nothing like any mage we've ever faced before"

"you underestimate just how powerful I've become in one year" Fenris was calm and his lyrium tattoos glowed brighter than before and small gusts of dust and flickers of light issued all around him

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM"

"Anders, shut up"

Running off the to the source of the laughing Fenris had a faint grimace

Down below the battle was two sided:

Hawke, Aveline, Merill and a couple hundred mages had formed a perimeter around the dangerous weapon of the templars and Varric and a few other soldiers who had come with Aveline where busy fighting the templars

Hawke sent Templars running, the feared her and Aveline together and fighting back to back, Marian handled her great sword with ease and was quick on her feet and with her hands, while Aveline parried with her shield and made consecutive strikes on more than one templar

Suddenly men went flying and some crashed into buildings or market stalls, the Templar Divine had joined the battle

Sending gusts of power at his opponents, the mages quivered, stepped back and began to run

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS" Marian screamed at the mages

"Ch…champion?" the mages shouted as Marian pointed her sword at the templar divine

"Oh my, the champion of Kirkwall…your prowess as a warrior is…legendary"

Marian was silent, drawing the blade up opposite her face and her eyes where low and focused, The templar commanders rushed forward and formed a wall in front of their Lord

"you filth, stay away from his lordship"

"If you died Lord Divine, who would lead the Templar's in this massacre you call a war"

"confidence will be your undoing champion, Meredith was careless she lacked the proper focus needed for a warrior, and your friend that mage, destroyed and killed the Grand cleric of the chantry, we have every right to purge Thedas of the mages, by leading this purge, the people will finally know true peace and the fear of every family that births a magical child who would lose their souls to the demons and become Abominations"

"Not all Mages are Maleficar, every blood mage I've ever killed has suffered at the hands of you Templars, I won't let you touch them!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS, KILL HER" the commanders charged at her and steel met high castle forged Dragonbone

In the tower Fenris and Anders where having trouble fending off an infinite horde of Abominations, Pride Demons and Shades

"I told you we needed to get away from here, but you never listen to me do you"

"will you shut up and fight"

"I told you, but you hate me so much that you had to carry out this suicide wish of yours"

Weaving in and out of the demons, Fenris was surprisingly quick and slashed at more than 5, using his Lyrium imbued veins to stick his hand in an abomination and impaled it leaving a gaping smoking hole

Anders had managed to find a low level mages staff with a very sharp thin blade at the end, as a former Grey Warden and a member of the circle, he slashed with elemental strikes and sent bolts of energy at his enemies but it was a weak staff

The heroes of Kirkwall stunned the rebel mages…they weren't killing the mages, they were knocking them out

"they aren't killing them, are they trying to end this war with peace"

Deep underground…something was stirring…millions of eyes flashed in the dark and a massive roar erupted into Orzammar…

Anders collapsed screaming…

Fereldan

The woman collapsed onto her knees spilling her wine and coughing up a small spurt of blood, the book fell heavily on the floor

Her handmaidens rushed in shouting for her and a 10 year old tall girl with very long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a silver gown rushed in at her mother

"Mother"

The queen had very long black hair tied up in multiple braids and the dress she wore was Orlesian silk and extremely well tailored, the woman had a young face with blue eyes and a heart shaped face

"Where is your father?"

"His left for Redcliffe mother, why what happened what's wrong?"

Looking at her beautiful young daughter, the youngest Cousland pressed her hand on the porcelain soft skin and kissed her on her cheek

"Mother, what happened there's blood!"

"I need so speak with the Wardens"


	4. Chapter 4 : Darkness and Shattered Heart

Chapter 4: DARKNESS AND SHATTERED HEARTS

The Wardens sat silently in the council room, clad in the silver blue armor, mages, barbarians, lords and mercenaries

The doors opened and each and every Warden rose and bowed forward as the woman walked in

She was immensely beautiful, her very long wavy black hair was loose, she wore a simple red shirt and black tights

"Your highness, Lady Theirin" the other commanders from Antiva, Orlais, Nevarra and the Anderfells all said and bowed at once

"My fellow wardens and the First Warden, I would like to say that I came here to tell you all that everything is all right, but we all heard the voice, but can it be so soon"

"You should know the tales Milady, there are 7 Old Gods, 2 remain"

Nastasjia clenched her fist and bit her lip

"Now now, don't go scaring my beautiful wife with tales of evil things"

"Alistair, but when did you?"

"A few hours ago, I came looking for you, we need to discuss something immediately, excuse me Commanders and First Warden"

"Alistair, you may be king of Fereldan but here there are no secrets between the wardens, Duncan surely taught you that a long time ago" the first warden reminded Alistair, who's hair had grown a little longer and he grew a neat beard, the splitting image of his father Maric and his half brother Cailan

"Ahhhhh yes, how could I have forgotten, but you see this is a concern solely for my wife Lord First"

"Just because you're king doesn't mean you get to tell us what you can do, there are more important matters here than what you want to tell Nastasjia" The Commander of Nevarra scolded Alistair who was holding his beautiful wife's hand quite tight, cringing at the grip on her delicate fingers, realizing he let go and thought for a bit then walked forward

"a battle has broken out in the city of Marosvaire between the Templars of the fortress and the rebel mages, but a large contingency of Templars are headed here, to Fereldan, their target is the Circle Tower, this is a battle that the Wardens cannot involve themselves in since this is fight between the mages and the Templars, but as King it is my duty to defend the innocents of my country, see utterly pointless to the Wardens"

"You said a battle in Marosvaire, surely someone is leading that attack as the Mages would not simply attack a Mage prison out of their own?"

"I believe the Champion of Kirkwall and the heroes are fighting"

"the champion? But why would she?"

"gentleman unfortunately I do not have the time to discuss this with you, I have a country to defend" Alistair took his wife hand and gracefully walked her out of the chamber until the doors closed and the Wardens inside spoke amongst themselves

The Commander of Antiva was a former Antivan Crow and a very handsome elf with back length black hair, bright green eyes, a strong jaw and a scar across his nose, two long swords lay on the council table and a fellow silent elf stood behind him with a very long cloak and half covered face with purple eyes and a greatsword wrapped in a black cloth

"he's grown up rather well hasn't he Lord First" the elf sat back folding his arms, smiling at the very tall heavily built man sitting in the middle opposite the council doors with neat long black hair, a majestic black cloak emblazoned with a gold griffon on each side and he had a long pointed beard dotted with white streaks, h had multiple scars across his face and he was blind in his left eye with a large scar diagonally across it, but he had a very proud face"

"I admit I cannot see what Duncan saw in the boy all those years ago, but Alistair has become a fine young man and king, Maric surely would be proud"

"I still cannot believe that it was that same woman who killed Uthemiel, I am surely astounded by her spirit, it is as if she was born to kill a dragon"

"She is the youngest commander, but she surely has spirit and skill, she is a devoted queen and mother, let us never forget the grief she still bares for her family, let us also never forget the deed she has performed"

"yes lord first" all the commanders said at once

Outside the council room in a more private area, Alistair and Nastasjia shared a passionate kiss

"I missed you, Eleanor missed you"

"I won't leave you again"

Then a tear rolled down her cheeks

"Eleanor, I don't want to leave her, my child is too precious to me and don't want to fight again" her voice quivered as she remembered her beautiful child smiling at her for the past 10 years, laughing and playing together, holding her and watching her sleep with her, voices and screams played in her memories, the screams and blood when she was only 19 when Howe murdered everyone in Highever, the bodies of her beloved nephew Orin and her brother's wife and her best friend Oriana, seeing her father who she always thought was invincible bleeding, running away from her home

Alistair held her head against his chest as she cried, Alistair had felt pain, he was pained every time he saw her grief, he was pained that he knew that someday the taint inside him would separate him from the centre of his world and the one thing he treasured more than his own life, his daughter

Returning to the castle Eleanor smiled and ran as her handmaiden watched as the King and Queen

"Mamma" running into her mother's arms, Nastasjia hugged her child tight and kissed her on her cheek "are you sad mother, Pappa, what's wrong with Mamma"

"Lamerie, take Eleanor to her room please, and call Teagan"

"yes your highness" Lamerie did a neat courtesy and gently took Eleanor's hand, she was a teenage girl with medium length blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes and she wore a blue dress

"why are you calling Teagan?"

"I'm going to Weisshaupt, you have to come too, no doubt Lord First and every Warden will be meeting for the Grand council"

"I'm not leaving my daughter Alistair, I killed Uthemiel and the Architect, I've done my duty, now let me watch my daughter grow, our daughter, stay here and do not charge into battle when your family is here"

"I'm going to battle because I want to protect my family, and you are a Warden Commander, do not forget about the taint in your blood"

Reminding her of this stung her but she knew it was true…the blood inside her…would eventually kill her

"I won't let my child live the life I did Alistair, I love Eleanor more than anything, don't take me away from her, you can throw your life away if you want"

"Nastasjia!" he shouted after her she walked away head bowed and ascended the long steps to her daughters room, where Eleanor shouted after her mother, looking over her shoulder, the youngest Cousland eyes were filled with sadness, as she closed the door to be with her daughter

Marosvaire

The battle raged on, Templar vs Mage

The Champion fought head to head with the Vigilant

"Why do you persist Champion, you cannot survive this, so why do you persist"

"I'm not fighting for duty, I'm fighting to protect the people I care about, something you will never understand" shouting at the Vigilant, she stood her ground firmly and pushed back, pushing the Divine into a market stall, activating her Berserker ability as red energy engulfed her in an instant

'what is this resolve, she fights with such determination it's almost scary…I see know…she has her friends fighting with her…she fights for that Mage in the tower…you are a scary woman champion'

Getting up, blue energy surrounded the Divine

"Champion, we Templars are charged with the protection of every Theodosion from the nightmare of blood magic and the abominations that come forth from the fade, it is our duty to destroy those who seek to harness the dark power and destroy the peace we so strongly uphold, in the name of the Maker and the chantry, the Templar Order shall quell this rebellion and return peace to Thedas, that is our resolve"

"FUCK YOR RESOLVE, you murder and preach peace in the name of justice, this war will end when one group is wiped out completely is that right?"

"that is the only way to end this war, ENOUGH, FIGHT ME CHAMPION OF KIRKWALL I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HEEERE"

Rushing forward the two swords clashed, causing windows to shatter and a massive shockwave as mages and templar knights where knocked back

"EVERYONE, PULL BACK NOW, MOVE IT!"

Aveline rushed forward to help Marian but was pulled back by Merill and Varric, shouting empty screams, Aveline pushed against her friends to help Hawke

Anders and Fenris sprinted down the levels of the fortress, a few minutes earlier the mage peered out of a window to see the battle below and found his beloved fighting furiously with the Templar Divine and a full scale battle had erupted

"WILL YOU MOVE MAGE, THOSE THINGS ARE COMING" snapping back Anders ducked quickly to evade an energy bolt hurling through the air missing his head by inches, waving his staff as the ice cone formed a spiked barrier on the upper level of stairs, the abominations screeched, the Lord Steward had become increasingly insane, blood magic swirled at his feet and a continuous stream of blood splashed onto the floor

Reaching the landing, ahead of the two was a gate followed by another set of stairs with a second gate

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAAY, NOOO I WON'T HAHAHAHAHA, POWERFUL MAGE YOU ARE, THE TAINT, I MUST HAVE IT" the mad man pooled his energy together and cast a glyph on the ground under Anders who was paralyzed to the spot

"FUCK, NO, FENRIS"

It was too late, the glyph began to pulse with red energy and swirling around Anders, tendrils formed and dug deep into him, causing his blood to drip into the glyph and under the glyph…haunting whispers could be heard

The pain was unbearable but Anders hung on all he could

'her smile, her blue eyes'

"I love you and nothing is going to change that"

"I'll protect you from the Templars, because I don't want to lose you"

"this night, is special to me…"

"I love you…Anders"

A shockwave blasted Anders and Fenris against the stone walls on either side as something massive and horned erupted from the glyph covered in blood

Bleeding and severely wounded, he blinked for a few seconds and watched the smoke surrounding the beast disperse.

Down below the dual continued, but now Hawke was in severe pain, her armor and the runes she placed on it had put out too much enchantment and now the stones were running out of power

But her form was still immaculate, she was quick on her feet and even quicker with her hands, her speed increased gradually but the large demand was taking a toll on her small frame

Clashing swords against each other, the Vigilant was just as tired as she was becoming breathing heavily

'I…do not understand this…how can she fight with such ferocity…she…with such wounds"

Marian had a huge slash from her hip to her shoulder and wherever she stepped blood pooled around her feet, her grip was quivering and her berserker enhancements where taking their toll, her vision blurred and Marian dropped to one knee, coughing up a large amount of blood

'FUCK, I WILL NOT LOSE'

Slowly pushing up on her feet Marian used her sword as support but the more she pushed the more pain she felt and she fell roughly to the ground, her head sliding on the blunt side of her sword, again she tried to clamber to her feet, the frustration evident on her face and her hair stuck to her face, her forehead dripping with sweat,

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER, SHE'S SO BADLY WOUNDED BUT SHE INSISTS ON FIGHTING'

In the tower the pillar was smashed to pieces and Fenris clutched his mid section, a stream of blood on both sides of his mouth and Anders had a gash on his head and pieces of his torso was impaled

The massive being charged at Fenris who readied himself, raising his sword and dispersing his Lyrium powers, he lowered his greatsword next to him and waited

In an instant the sudden surge of reactivation of his lyrium gave Fenris a sudden surge of power and he swung his sword across the beasts chest as blood spread across the stone floor and the beast howled in pain crashing into the locked gate leading to the lower stairs

Dropping onto his knees, splashes of blood formed star shapes on the stone floor

Looking up at Anders who looked at Fenris with horror in his eyes

The elf had a huge slash across his collarbone and across his face, the meat was clear as day under his skin, and the veins now wide open flowed with blue lyrium, collapsing in pain, the beast scrambled and was trying to clear itself of the debris

Trying to think of what to do, the beast was blocking the gate and Fenris was severely wounded, suddenly the beast pushed itself up and looked around and then finally eyed Anders who stared back in the monstrous face of the twisted nightmarish form of a Darkspawn Ogre

Jumping to his feet, Anders used all his energy to cast a glyph on the ground by the beast which stopped it dead in its tracks, the beast howled and Anders ran for Fenris who was still awake, just exhausted

"Ru…run…Anders, leave me here"

"NO, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, NOW GET UP"

Throwing his arm around Fenris and pulling the elf up, Anders looked at the open gashes on Fenris's face and collarbone

The glyph began to fade unable to be supported by Anders weakened magic and the Ogre threw its arms up and shattering the glyph, the beast was free and threw itself at Anders and Fenris

The floor cracked and shattered causing the entire room to fall out the gaping hole in a prison cell, the ogre caused the wall to crash and Fenris conjured all his strength and grabbed Anders hand while holding onto a steel bar jutting out of the fortress, below was the courtyard, the Ogre held onto Anders while Fenris screamed out using his amazing strength to support himself and Anders

"HEY, FENRIS, DO ME A FAVOUR WILL YOU"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, YOU STUPID MAGE"

"Tell Marian I love her more than anything in this world, and that…I'm sorry"

Looking above him, the Vigilant watched as Fenris, Anders and the ogre held on to each other, Fenris slid down the steel bar until he lost his grip and his hand was forced into a steel spike impaling his hand as he gripped the bar with all his remaining strength, screaming out as his lyrium surged

"You can tell her yourself, now try and CLIMB up" the blood from his face and neck was dripping down and onto Anders fingers and the Ogre's weight was causing Fenris bones in his arms to creak

Marian glanced up at the growling of the Ogre and saw Fenris and Anders holding on, both where badly wounded

Her heart began to pound so hard she felt like it was going burst through her chest,

"I'm sorry, thank you…my friend"

"No, Anders…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Anders let go with a smile on his face and the ogre screeched as it plummeted to the ground

A smiling Marian flashed into his mind as Anders fell crashing into a building below with the ogre killing it

Marians heart raced, her body was shaking violently and her bleeding body was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO" her blood curdling scream echoed through her friends as they ran for the building


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A shattered Hawke

The blood pooled at her body but she was moving, screaming and crying, the Templar Vigilant stabbed his sword through her left hand

Screaming in pain Marian watched as the blood oozed out of her

Lying nearly lifeless Merill struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes as she healed Marian, the huge slash and the broken ribs and bones

It was pouring with rain and the forest the survivors took refuge in had thick lush greenery and thick ancient trees, game was plentiful and birds called to each other throughout the thicket

Fenris had thick bandages around his face and across his chest

He stared at his hand, the hand that held Anders

His mind flashed over and over again, Aveline sounding a full retreat as events quickly spiraled out of control as the Lord Steward summoned a full legion of demons seizing the fortress and using Anders blood to summon darkspawn Genlocks

Varric and Aveline watched Marian struggle against the pain, her face dripping with sweat, breathing in ragged breaths, tears streaming out of her eyes, her amulet lay next to her cloven in half, the soldiers and mages that surivived were tending to each other

"How is she doing Merill, tell us will she survive?"

"Of course she will, its Marian"

"Merill, she's not immortal like we think she is, this is different"

"how can you say that" but Merill eased a little as Varric put his hand on her shoulder

"tell us daisy"

"she's…the pain is too much for her and the wound has caused her to lose so much blood, she has a massive fever and she won't accept the treatments, her body is rejecting it because it's trying so hard to heal"

Fenris heard everything and looked at the Lyrium veins inside him

"what would happen if I inserted some of my Lyrium into her"

Merill looked at him and immediately rejected it

"no it's way too dangerous in her current state the overpowering effects of the lyrium could kill her"

"wait Merill, what are the benefits of such a procedure?" Aveline asked cautiously

"the lyrium would give her an adrenaline rush strong enough to put her body into a state of overdrive so to say, her body and heart would work faster and her white blood cells would pump quicker, a side effect would mean her body would be physically and mentally unstable from that much output" Fenris explained and as he did his lyrium pulsed on and off

"that's too dangerous, there has to be another way" Merill pleaded but she felt Marian slowly lift her hand and pull shocking everyone

"do…it"

Marian could barely lift her eyes open or say the words

"No, it's too risky"

"I…want…to see…my daughter"

"Do it Merill, anything else and she might not survive that long" Avelines voice had uncertainty but it was assuring somewhat to Merill

"we're all putting our faith in you elf" Varric smiled faintly

Fenris told Merill how the procedure would occur and that the other mages would have to be present

When everything was prepared and two strong big soldiers held Marian down, Fenris placed his hands on the open wound on her stomach and closed his eyes as blue energy seeped out

"get ready" he told told everyone as the Lyrium flowed down his arm and off into Marian

Her face pulled in pain and she gripped the earth pulling roots and dead bark

"hold her" Aveline scolded a mage who was quivering

Then Fenris increased the pressure and the flow and Hawke began to thrash violently, kicking and squirming

Her friends felt like they were helping to kill Hawke but what Fenris said made sense and if her body worked faster then she would receive twice as many white blood cells

Coughing up blood, Fenris struggled with himself to keep the Lyrium flowing into her "nearly there, just a little longer" he shouted to everyone

"STOP FENRIS, IT'S TOO MUCH" Merill shouted trying to push Merill away, summoning roots from the ground to pull him away Fenris finally broke free and fell against Merill, breathing heavily

"you idiot, too much lyrium and you would've killed yourself as well, did you forget that?"

Fenris didn't consider that

They all watched as Hawke squirmed, screamed and fought with the intense excruciating pain

"hold her down" Merill summoned her roots over Marians fists and legs restraining her "I'm so sorry Marian, but you'll thank me won't you and you'll smile again" the daelish smiled with a tear down her cheeks and she watched as the blue Lyrium was clearly seen through Hawkes skin, pulsing through her veins and her heart pumped quicker and small puffs of steam escaped from her wound

"how long will this take Fenris" Aveline asked who nearly pressed her hand against Hawkes cheek but was pushed away by Fenris who shook his head at

"4 Hours"

"WHAT, are you insane, she to bloody suffer with that stuff in her veins for 4 fucking hours, if you're trying to kill her"

"what other choice did I have I'm the one that held Anders hand, I'm doing what I can so that nobody dies anymore!, we just have to deal with this for now" watching Aveline and Marian fighting against the pain Fenris began to pulse his body with his veins so the wounds on his face would heal "she won't suffer alone" he was experiencing the same pain but he could at least handle the pain

After the 4 hours of agonizing pain and suffering Marian had finally managed to fall asleep although she still had a fever but her skin color had returned and the trashing and intense pain had stopped and the blue receded from her veins

Walking to her a soldier carried Marian in his arms to a more comfortable bed so she could sleep more peacefully as the rain still poured heavily

Aveline noticed the soldier

"who are you, that crest belongs to the royal house of Fereldan doesn't it, I remember it from Ostagar"

"My name is Castovir Loric, the queen sent me to guard and protect the Champion but it seems she's in good hands, also her highness has requested that you all return to Fereldan immediately?"

"what for?"

"at this time I cannot disclose too much information, but her highness did express the urgency of the matter"

"we'll leave when we want to, Hawke can't travel all the way east to Fereldan"

"do not worry about the champion, she is recovering quickly and you have plenty of help here, if we leave soon we can get to Denerim before the end of the month" Castovir had a gentle smile on his face and Aveline understood that if the queen herself ordered them back then that would mean?

The nest morning the rain hadn't stopped and it grew colder, an icy chill shook everyone to the bones and they tried to light a few fires but the lack of good dry wood was scarce, the mages used their magic to light fires but the ground was too wet from the heavy downpour last night. Earlier a few soldiers went out to find game to hunt and bring back food and managed to score 5 deer and a few rabbits which Varric then offered to cook, warming up everyone's stomachs with stew and cooked meat over a fire, the soldiers began to sing an old song and for the first time the survivors managed to lighten their predicament and Varric decided to tell a few of his stories

Marian was awake and conscious but the Lyrium procedure left her dizzy and a few of her words were slurring, but she could clearly understand everything around her but when she looked at Fenris she remembered the battle and Anders falling

Tears swelled up and she cried heavily putting her hand to her mouth…Marian had failed in saving Anders and Marosvaire was now under the control of the Lord Steward and his demon army

Elsewhere the Dwarves of the Legion of the dead stationed at their ancient fortress of the Dead Trenches watched armed and ready for battle as a golden skeletal dragon roared loudly and the whispers and screeches echoed through the caverns.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a long time and I haven't forgotten just needed to think of what would happen next

So here goes chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Cousland Queen

Fergus and Nastasjia Cousland had united the country of Fereldan to commemorate those who gave their lives in the 5th Blight more than 10 years ago, also to those who remembered her beloved parents Eleanor and Bryce

A massive river was chosen and the sun had begun to set with deep purple and pink and a warm wind blew out across the beach of white sand, thousands of Fereldans stood on the green plains behind, the Grey Wardens in their blue and grey armor, the golden battalions of the royal household, mothers and their sons who held a candle for their fathers who fell in the great battle of Denerim

Nastasjia wore a loose white dress and her long hair was loose, she was barefeet and a gold amulet hung from her neck and flowers in her hands, her daughter Eleanor stood with her

Tears slid down her cheeks for her parents who gave their lives for their daughter, she had also lost Oren who she loved as her own child and her best friend Oriana

It was time for her to lay down the flowers on the large boat filled with flowers but she wouldn't move, the sadness was too much

Alistair stood next to her and held her hand and walked her forward, her long dress dragging along the sand

She lay down the flowers and lit the oil wick with the torch from a small coal pit fire

"I miss you, so much mother..father" the soldiers pushed the boat away as it burst into flames and the few mages who had gathered shot fireballs over the boat

Alistair held Nastasjia in his arms and held her close, Fergus stood next to his sister and folded his arms, fighting his own tears and the Highever troops themselves felt greatly saddened at the death of Teyrn Cousland

Bryce Cousland was loved by all and his children would never forget the man and father he was

Little Eleanor held her mother's hand

'I will not let my child suffer the same pain as I did, I swear it'

Nastasjia squeezed her hand, the mast of the boat collapsed causing a small explosion and the scent of burning flowers carried into the air

As they left Alistair and Eleanor shared a horse and Nastasjia watched from the cliff overhead as the fire from the boat engulfed everything and the Queen took it as a fire of hope for the upcoming events in her countries future

She would charge with armor and blade again, before it was to prevent the Fifth Blight from burning the land but now she would fight for all of Thedas, she was Queen now

And she would fulfill her duty

In Denerim the city was louder than usual and people who usually would have been indoors the time everyone returned were tending to hundreds of soldiers in the city carrying crates of fruit, fires where going with food on the flames and water and drinks where being passed around

"What's going on here, report!" Alistair shouted to the soldiers

"troops from Marrosvaire My Liege, Castovir Loric has arrived with the Champion of Kirkwall" a soldier with thick silverite armour and a gold cloak reported

"the champion…where is Loric, I wish to speak to him immediately"

The soldier bowed and marched off and returned with Loric who knelt in front of Alistair

"I have returned and fulfilled the duty you set upon me my King, I await further orders" Loric dutifully and proudly reported to the king of Fereldan

"that's quite alright Loric, you can stand, no need for such formalities"

But…my lord?"

"see if you can help the citizens provide to the soldiers, I need to speak to the champion"

"yes Sire, be warned, she is not…stable"

"I…see, well I'll see what I can manage, thank you Loric" Alistair pat him on the shoulder and walked to the small tower were Hawke wanted privacy

Avelines had hauled off her armor and the heavy chain mail she heaved over her head and pulled her hair loose, near a small well she leaned over and splashed her face, Merill sat in a corner watching everyone go about their business, her arms folded and Varric stretched his arms and sat Bianca down next to him

Alistair found Marian leaning over the balustrade of the balcony her long straight hair blowing in the wind

"Ahem, I hope I'm not disturbing your solemn peace Champion" Alistair said softly and gently

Marian just looked at him and turned away

"Can I call you Hawke, or do you have a first name, I don't do well calling people by their titles"

"Marian" she replied bluntly and not bothering to turn around

"well then, Marian uh, welcome to Denerim, I promise you'll be safe here, I'll send a message to Eamon immediately"

"even if you bring my daughter here, she won't have a father to grow up with" she said solemnly

'Anders is dead?' Alistair was shocked, he knew the Templars would take it as a victory on their side and would boast about it in the future'

Alistair made out sobbing and he approached Hawke, tear streaks rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were closed, she collapsed to her knees holding the railing and cried her heart out

Nastasjia appeared behind Alistair and waked to Marian who put her arm around the woman

Fenris stared down at his hand and clenched his fist so hard the claws from his grafted hide armor dug into his skin, drops of blood dripped on the ground

The heroes of Kirkwall shared a solemn night together as the people of Denerim ran about seeing to the soldiers

Near the border gates of Fereldan to the east of Orzammar they came, the Templars, marching for their assault on Fereldan

The Great Battle of Lake Calenhad was approaching


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Coming Tide

Marian walked out to the balcony overlooking the large capital, she wore a flowing gold gown and her hair was now reaching past her back, the raven black contrasted to her bright blue eyes

A handmaiden strolled in, fixed the flowers in a red vase and out to the windy balcony

"Her highness wishes your presence milady" the girl said to Hawke

Hawke nodded, turned and followed the handmaiden to a large garden filled with roses thick in red and white and lilies neatly organized so that every second flower contrasted with the one before

The queen herself was standing looking out over the Amaranthine sea and out towards the fleet of fishing ships, the large naval fleet with golden sails and the golden lion of the Theyrin house, a few other ships had the blue wreath sigil of house Cousland and 5 large ships carried the sigil of a large tower and a red base – naval ships of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe

"you were expecting me your grace" Hawke spoke up and the garden had a small extravagant oak table carved with black ebony into a lion

The queen turned with a grace and Hawke was taken aback by the youthful beauty even though they were around the same age

The queen had very long dark hair and multiple braids, she wore a white gown and bracelets on her arms and she was barefoot

"Please, call me Nastasjia there is no need to address me so formally Marian Hawke" the woman had a thick Fereldan accent but she pronounced her words lightly and gracefully "please sit with me" she gestured Hawke to a large chair

Servants appeared with silver goblets and strong wine, most were dressed in fine clothing and were young in their early 20's

Hawke looked across the table into the woman's face and suddenly remembered seeing the same eyes 11 years ago

"excuse me your grace, but have we met before?"

"you must be referring to Ostagar, I was only a Warden Recruit under Duncan, little did I expect that the man who survived along side me would be my husband and father to my daughter, my hair was much shorter"

Hawke remembered a girl of 23 with her black hair cut into a short bob and strands hanging in her face, she was beautiful even then

"Your brother, the one that flirted with me constantly, how is he?

"Carver, he is…no longer with us"

"I…am very sorry, please forgive me"

"it's alright, it happened a long time ago and you avenged his death by killing the Archdemon"

"indeed I did"

"what do we do now your grace, the Templars march on the Mages and there is war"

"and there shall be war, I will not give up our circle so lightly without putting up a good fight for a people that have been blamed for the troubles in Thedas for too long, I will fight for the Mages of Thedas and I suspect that Tevinter might have a role to play, the Magisters will not idly sit as their own kind is purged in the flames of battle"

Hawke admired the womans maturity and steadfast will

"and what would you have the Champion of Kirkwall do, your majesty"

The queen picked up her scabbard and drew a beautiful and very elegant daelish blade with a wreath engraving and a gold guard and hilt with a black jewel in the centre

Instinctively Hawke knew exactly what it meant, she got up and kneeled in front of the queen

"I will have you kneel before me and your destiny shall be made clear Marian Hawke, come before me and cast aside your doubts inflicted from Marrosvaire, I Knight you as Lady Hawke, commander of the Grand Armies, Steward of this household and all your children and their children shall take up this honor until the very last of days, rise a knight and rise as Steward and Champion"

Marian rose and it was if Anders was right there with her and had kissed away all the doubt and sadness in her heart

Now she had purpose

Bethany was at the circle tower here in Fereldan, and that was where the Templars would march

Both woman stood at the balcony watching the fleet

…

Fenris leaned against a wall and stared at the ground as children ran past him, soldiers marched and those that came from Marrosvaire had their swords sharpened and armor beaten in the fires of the best forges where the coals and the metals where made from pure Silverite, Red steel, Steel and the finest metals

A soldier with a very thick beard, chain mail and a black overcoat passed by carrying a Fereldan greatsword in a leather cloth, earlier this man had introduced himself as Lanric Loric, Castovir Lorics older brother

Lanric had broad shoulders, large eyes and long and thick brown hair, he was very tall and dark gold eyes

Castovir was smaller but had similar features, he was much more handsome than his brute of a brother

Both men had become well acquainted with the heroes

"what is everyone preparing for in such haste"

"we're in a state of war elf, lest you forgot what happened in Kirkwall"

"no I remember, but why is the army preparing, isn't this between the mages and Templars"

"well the mages are under the protection of the King of Fereldan and the King is also a Grey Warden and he is obliged to send aid to his allies"

"I thought the wardens don't involve themselves in these kind of conflicts"

"you're not listening you stupid elf, the wardens themselves aren't fightin the King just happens to be a Warden as well, seems to me you may not have many friends to understand"

"whatever…Hawke what is it?" Fenris noticed the woman walking towards him in black pants and a white shirt, the wind made her hold her hair down

"I need to speak to you about something, its urgent"

"I think I know what this is about"

"in private"

"don't mind me, I don't pay attention to anything unless my life depends on it" Lanric put one foot on a crate and leaned on his knee

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the tower, everything was so chaotic and I ruined everything Hawke, I killed Anders by letting go and not listening to him about that crazy mage back then, If I had ignored my stupid pride he would still be alive" Fenris kneeled at Hawkes feet and begged for her to forgive him "I will accept any punishment"

"leave Fenris, I'm sorry but this is my decision, I'm asking you to leave because I'm fighting for the very thing you have loathed your whole life, and as much as you want to admit it, you still and always will loathe Mages"

Fenris was a little shocked but it was what he was expecting for a very long time

If he had listened to Anders and not fought the Lord Steward, Anders would be alive and Gabriella would have a father

Hawke turned her back as Fenris rose and Aveline approached in chain mail with a black overcoat and leather pants and boots and Merill who walked with Aveline began asking Fenris frantic questions

"Hawke, what's going on here" Aveline asked

"Marian, where's Fenris going" Merill watched on and ran after Fenris

Hawke was silent as Fenris walked away and Merill grabbed him

Both woman were surprised to see that Merill and Fenris where quite close to each other as if, Fenris hugged her and then turned to Hawke and bowed and then he left and Merill was forced to watch on

…

Somewhere close to Marrosvaire in a small village hut in a very thick forest a woman entered with a bunch of herbs and threw them into an alchemy mixture and stirred roughly until a thick paste formed

Scooping up the greenish paste she dropped into a larger bowl and carried it into the single room with a single bed where someone layed

She put down the bowl and wetting a cloth, she scooped up a bit of the mixture and rubbed it over the savage wounds the person had

A few hours later the woman slaved away in her vegetable garden fixing some carrots when a massive boom sounded inside and she rushed to find a massive hole had been blasted and the person inside was gone

Rushing through the forest and following the broken trees to a nearby cliff where the person was standing watching the beautiful valley below of thick forests, a large lake and some mountains extremely far in the distance peaked in snow and ice

The person noticed her and looked at her with dark eyes and blonde hair with a slight tint of orange

"whats your name" the woman asked the handsome man who was somehow using blue magic to heal himself

"it's Anders"

In Par Vollen, an Arishok boarded a large boat with a small army of Qunari

In Antiva an elf sat at a table where an Antivan crow leader choked on poison wine and was stabbed multiple times in the back by other Crows…the blonde elf smiled faintly and walked away as the old Leaders of the crows where brutally murdered

In Orlais the woman with red hair and a single braid on the right side galloped at full speed out of the gates of Val Royeaux past a sign that read Fereldan

The Rivaini pirate arrived in the bustling docks of Denerim

Bethany stood with her arms folded looking out over Lake Calenhad and the approaching Templars, a hawke screeched overhead

Varric was busy building a modification into Bianca, wiping his forehead he looked over the blueprints showing alternate firing modes

In Denerim Arl Eamon and his son Connor, now a man of 19 had arrived with baby Gabriella who now had curling blonde hair and bright blue eyes

Marian hugged and danced with her daughter, smiling again as the little girl laughed

The Legion of the Dead fought a furious battle holding back the massive tide of Darkspawn

A massive Dragon screeched, shaking the very foundations of the Deep Roads

Somewhere else on a very high mountain a tall woman with black hair and gold eyes watched the world below, behind her…a boy with blonde hair and gold eyes walked slowly through the snow

Flemeth stood on a tower and smirked

"so you've come home…Morrigan"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I just wanted to apologize for the fact that I haven't added Sebastian into my story because when I started this fanfic I was not aware of Sebastian at all because I haven't played the DLC for Dragon-Age 2 yet

I will try and add him in future chapters since I plan to spread the story into the other countries like the Anderfels, Nevarra and Orlais also the Free Marches like Starkhaven and Kirkwall

Chapter 8 – A Hawke and a Serpent

Hawke lay in bed with little Gabriella in the large King sized bed with deep purple drapes and bright red linen

The proud mother watched in silence as her daughters tiny chest rose and fell, Marian huddled her close and bright blue eyes filled with deep affection and that inseperable bond between mother and child

Hawke lay in her underwear in the afternoon trying to get as much rest as she could get

The queen and the king where meeting with the Wardens in Amaranthine, Bann Teagan consulted with nobles from Nevarra, Antiva and Orlais

Empress Saline was having trouble keeping the powerful nobles from rebelling against her, hoping to prevent a full out civil war, but it seemed that war would be the only way for Orlais right now

In Antiva, another powerful prince had arisen and enacted a harsh brutal regime, and the Antivan Crows being as powerful and dangerous as they are was now the biggest threat to the prince who was seeking to become King and with an army as big as his he would declare war on the rest of Thedas

The Templar Divine had asserted full control over the conflicts that have arisen throughout Thedas and spreading the knights throughout the countries and maintaining a constant watch and templar authority would prevent any conflicts from breaking out and if it did the knights would effectively crush any opposition

The Divine believed that Hawke was dead, the one person who could operate outside the laws of Kirkwall and Fereldan

After the battle of Marrosvaire, something was keeping the knights or anyone from entering

Black had fallen over the city and the fortress, once a shining beacon for the Templar order

Was now the biggest base of Blood Mages who separated from the circles

Bethany had been promoted to Enchanter in the circle, First Enchanter Irvine knew that she was Malcolm Hawkes daughter, and she was becoming extremely powerful and she so easily denied the influence over the demons

2 days earlier Hawke was ordered by the Queen to journey to a military camp in the immensely dense forest outside the border of Nevarra, a force of 2000 soldiers would be waiting for her and she would report to a military commander once she had arrived, King Alistair would travel to Weisshaupt Fortress and stay in the fortress there for a while and train the new warden recruits while Nastasjia would council with the wardens in Amaranthine

Aveline visited Marian a lot recently but whenever Hawke was alone she knew that she wanted to be with her daughter

Aveline found Hawke sparring with Castovir early on a sunday morning, chain-mail, a loose white shirt, black boots and black tights and a black skirt cut up the side and the young woman had her hair tied up but two strands framed her face

"Move your feet, not such big steps or your enemy will knock you off balance, your holding your sword to high and firm you'll strain your muscles" Marian fought with her elegant Fereldan Greatsword, the cross guard was different Aveline noticed, there was a narrow space for Hawkes hand, the two cross guards where gone and instead it resembled a straight great sword that seemed to be lighter and a second weapon could be held in Hawkes left hand, a daelish long sword Aveline thought since Marian favored them for their curved edges and unique sharpness

Marian wiped her forehead and Castovir stared at her as she drenched herself in cold water above her head drenching her

Never had the younger Loric seen such a beautiful woman before

She was slim with a narrow waist, very tall, bright blue eyes, red lips, her hair was raven black and very long and she had a seductive way of looking at people through her beautiful eyes

Lanric watched his younger brother and laughed by himself

"I think I know why he can't focus on his swordman ship" Aveline approached dressed casually and in a white shirt and black breeches, her sword at her side

"I know what you're going to say, and don't say it" Marian told her friend

"it's you Hawke, I think he thinks your pretty"

"O shut it Aveline, where's Donnic, can't you go bother him"

"Donnic is on his way here by the way, I sent him a letter last week"

"and what will Kirkwall do without their great Captain of the Guard" Marian teased sitting down in the shade as Castovir still watched her in awe

"after we left the city the Templar Divine took control completely and he's done the same for Nevarra, Orlais and Anderfells"

"the Templars are becoming too powerful, the only way this coming war will end is if the entire order is destroyed, but as a result of the order becoming powerful dozens to hundreds of mages have left their respective circles and have resolved to Maleficarum magicka, they don't realize that this only bolsters the Templars desire to engage in war"

"you're right, and also why are there so many Wardens arriving in the city lately, as far as I know the wardens won't involve themselves in these kind of conflicts" Aveline brushed her hair out of her face, folded her arms and leaned on one arm against the wall

"I wondered the same thing but I suspect that with the presence of the wardens in Fereldan, her grace Queen Nastasjia is fortifying what could be the final refuge for the mages in Thedas, that's what she would focus on right now, Fereldan is neutral territory with the immense influence of the King and Queen have in the country"

"oh, what do you mean"

"her grace is the youngest daughter of Teyrn Cousland of Highever"

"The daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, I would have never suspected that, well she has everything for someone in her position, beauty, diplomacy, an army both as queen and as the Warden Commander"

"with her taking a firm stand by supporting the Mages in the war I bet the Templar Divine must be sweating up there in the headquarters right now" Avelines confidence caused Marian to form a faint smile and she pulled her hair band loose, she stood up, bent forward and then through her hair back, doing this made a few squires, soldiers and officers stare for a while

Aveline sighed and drew her sword and lashed at Hawke

A clang of Silverite against Silverite caused a few sparks to ignite and spread across the stony ground

Both woman smirked at each other

Marians sword was pressed against Aveline side, the fabric of her shirt torn over the blade, and Avelines blade was pressed against Hawkes neck, the blood trickled down her blade

"you're getting slow Hawke"

"I'm still quick enough for you!" Hawke quickly side stepped in front of Aveline so that her back faced her and she slid her foot by Avelines left foot and she drew her blades hilt, turned quickly catching the ginger haired woman in the gut with her knee and the blade pressed against her throat

Hawkes black hair fell into place and the dust settled as Castovirs eyed went so wide he felt the pain in his eye muscles

Now Aveline had blood trickling from a small cut in her neck and her wind nearly knocked out

"now we're even" Hawke sent softly, stood up and stuck her blade in the ground, letting it go she kneeled beside it, ran her finger across it so her blood dripped down the blade

Aveline scowled and looked at Hawke and placed her blade in the ground and did the same

Both woman looked at each other

"I Marian Evangeline Hawke, daughter of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell, swear upon my pride as a native of Fereldan, to duel Aveline Hendyr until I can no longer carry my blade, or death take me"

"I Aveline Hendyr daughter of an exiled Orlesian Chevaliar, swear upon my pride as a native of Fereldan to dual Marian Evangeline Hawke until I can no longer carry my blade, or death take me"

Both woman drew their swords immediately and clashed, Hawkes eyes where focused and narrow, pushing away Aveline and Marian slid back

"is this really the time to be doing this Lady Hawke, Lady Aveline" Castovir objected becoming alarmed

"this is something I've wanted to settle for a very long time and once the deal has been set it can't be broken, it's a Fereldan thing" Marian told him proudly, she knew either of them wouldn't duel to kill, but something inside Hawke made her miss the thrill of battle

She wanted to fight, she thought about Gabriella, and her resolve to train and get much stronger was her motivation

She would fight so Gabriella could grow up in a free Thedas, a free Fereldan

Hawke and Aveline charged, both friends smiling at each other

…

Leliana breathed heavily as her horse trotted on the green plains of Fereldan, in front of her the Imperial Highway stretched for miles upon miles, a level smashed into the ground in one spot and beyond it a blackness so empty and devoid of life made her skin crawl

The village far in the distance was much bigger than she could remember and much more people, but the land around it was

Black, charred and….hellish

"this is, Lothering" she prod her horse with her boot and it trot forward down a small hill and out to the village

She was hoping she could find a strong drink, get some sleep and maybe pray a blessing to the Maker before she left for Denerim in the morning

Anderfels – Weisshaupt Fortress

Thousands of Wardens gathered in the massive courtyard of the fortress, their silver and blue armor flashed brightly in sun, the castle a blinding light to any who stared upon it too long.

They would be ready for the darkness that lurked from underground

This time

The Wardens would be ready


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Choas and old friends

Eleanor Theyrin ran around the courtyard chased by her own Mabari war hound named she named Griff

The little girl squealed and laughed, the sounds made her mother smile broadly, Nastasjia loved her daughter more than anything in the world but she was already a Warden when she fell pregnant, the taint was inside Eleanor but the small girl was not 'aware' enough to hear the Darkspawn in the Deep Roads

Eleanor would be Warden Commander one day but further more

She would be queen of Fereldan

It was hard for her to picture her cheerful little angel as a monarch of this proud country, but then it was the same for her as well, the young woman with the short hair and the armor she wore

But then again she never thought she would have been able to amass the army or fight through an entire horde of Darkspawn and kill that dragon

She remembers the explosion flinging her across the stony floor and being knocked out, someone shaking her violently, opening her eyes seeing Alistair crying and screaming her name

Lunging at him in a kiss

Everything after that was a blur

Repairing Denerim, returning home to Highever and remembering how her life was shattered by Rendon Howe, the wedding and the day Nastasjia became Nastasjia Theyrin, queen of Fereldan

Then she fell pregnant and thousands of nobles travelled for their blessings and good wishes

She was a noble again, not just the daughter of a Teyrn, she was the most protected person in the country

"Love, you alright?" Alistair grabbed her from behind and kissed her on her cheek

"I was just thinking, of everything that's happened in the past ten years" she leaned back into her husband and her wavy long black hair cascaded around her

She turned her head slightly and kissed Alistair in a deep kiss, Eleanor watched her parents silenty smiling, the two were still deeply in love after so many years

"our daughters watching us" Nastasjia peeked a little over the balcony seeing her daughter smiling broadly

A handmaiden approached and bowed at the monarchs

"Milady Leliana has come to the castle"

"what, Leliana's here?"

The Orlesian woman emerged wearing black tights, high black boots and a white undershirt and red corset with a gold overcoat

Her hair was the usual length save for her braid which was longer and had a golden ring at the end

"Leliana, you look great" Nastasjia couldn't contain her excitement seeing her friend again and Alistair couldn't hold his excitement either

"I've been great and It's amazing what you two have been doing in these past few years, Orlais is like a bee hive of news and this news of the champion?"

"Eleanor dear do you mind taking Griff into the courtyard we have important business to discuss" Nastasjia caught her daughters attention and the dog and the girl stood still obediently

"but I wanted to talk to Leliana too, I have so much to ask about Orlais?"

"I will not ask again dear and I am sure Leliana has plenty of time to speak with you?"

"do you promise Mamma?'

"cross my heart and swear on a dragon" Nastasjia did the action of crossing her heart and her daughter made a cute expression of trying to see through her mother and then marched off with her dog

"she gets that from her mother" Alistair joked

Nastasjia elbowed him and the three walked off to the balcony overlooking the city and the courtyard

"so I suppose you have heard of the Marrosvaire business?" Alistair inquired sitting back

"I have and the templars from that fight are spreading out into the country side between Antiva and the outlying lands searching for any survivors, I spotted at least 500 mages making their way to Fereldan to seek refuge here, while many mages are going to Marrosvaire, we have a very very big problem" Leliana paused and sat back "a capital city of blood mages have arisen from the ruins of that battle"

"what?, but with the Templars spread all over Thedas whose going to contain that city, surely the nations are concerned about their own cir…circles, you can't be serious" Nastasjia suddenly realized that with so many circles spread all over the nations war would break out everywhere and the Templars focused solely on the mages, fighting would break out everywhere and thousands of people would be killed

One massive war…and that other threat at the back of her mind haunted her and her body started to tremble

"what is it what's wrong?" Alistair noticed his wife starting to shake and flashes raced through her mind

She tried to pick up her goblet but it fell off the table and Alistair had to hold her tight

"what's wrong with her?" Leliana asked alarmingly

"Post trauma from the fight ten years ago, there's something else besides all this chaos…" Alistair spoke calmly and held his wife who's shaking stopped "I won't speak of things like this here Leliana but"

"I understand that the world is once again plummeting into a chaotic state, the Qunari will lend their aid if you ask it"

Sten walked in and his massive body was covered in a ceremonial armor in the gold and purple

"all is not lost Alistair, if you could eliminate one threat then all would be made clearer, my people are aware of this conflict that surrounds the nations, too long have we shut ourselves off from the world but I swear on my duty as Arishok that the Qunari will provide aid to Thedas"

Outside a horn blew, the horn of Seheron and Par Vollen as thousands of Qunari soldiers marched in Denerim and ships sat in the bay

Two more Qunari walked in behind Sten and kneeled

"I wait anxiously for the call of the battlefield once more"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The hunter

A young man with shoulder length black hair and deep violet eyes drew his sword from a skeletal demon and a spurt of black blood shot out

"Oi Rick, you done over there?" a man with very long brown hair and a thick beard wearing a leather surcoat and a broadsword in his hand dripping with blood

"Yeah, a dead demon is a good demon" the man decapitated the demon and shot fire out his hands burning the pile of corpses the demon lay against

"we should get going, the boss is waiting for us" Logrir shouted and nodded his head in a west direction towards a very thick forest where thousands of years of rain and soil erosion left massive caverns in the ground

Rumor was that during the Nevarran dragon campaigns, the Nevarrans would drive the dragons underground and ambush them there

Now a rebel movement made up of mages, knights and rogues calling themselves the Brotherhood of the Hawke used the caverns as their base of operations

Ricardo was one of the best warriors they had, a warrior and a mage he was one person you never looked at wrong or whispered badly about, they say he had eyes everywhere and the soul of an abomination

The men walked through the caverns to a much larger colossal cavern that actually had a much larger view over a small piece of highway off the deep roads

Steam rose up from the lava and standing near the edge was Anders

"oi Boss, we cleared the demons, more and more blood mages occupy the city and they even taking a few young virgins with em" Lorgrir reported and a small falcon came to rest on his shoulder, the man walked to a table and put pieces of meat, cheese and bread on his plate

Ricardo stood close behind Anders, now and then the wind from the fissures blew blowing the travelling cloak he wore

"any news from Fereldan and the king and queen" Anders asked gently

"Fereldan is the last refuge for mages, the queen and king opened their borders welcoming any mage who stands firm against the templars" Ricki reported

"anything else I should know?"

"the champion has been named Ward of the royal family and commander of the royal army as I hear it, Connie tells me that theres a large contingent of Qunari soldiers as well, Fereldan is building one massive army" Logrir said in a mouth full of cheese and bread

"you heard that from your falcon?" An elf with piercing green eyes and dalish tattoos asked

"ey, Connie can see things just as me and you can"

"she's a bird Logrir" the elf mocked

Connie screeched and flapped her wings

"here, calm down girl" Logrir handed her a piece of meat and she snapped it from his hands obediently

"seems like we'll have to deal with the Blood mage capital and Fereldan will deal with the mage-templar war" Anders told his men

"How can we deal with an entire army of blood mages Anders, we need support from Fereldan and I would be willing to go there myself" Rickardo argued and it was a convincing statement

"I can't risk my top man leaving for such a long time" Anders turned and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder

"Logrir, Borgon and Levinne can handle things here, I'm the fastest rider and I can take care of myself" the man with purple eyes nodded towards the man, dwarf and dalish elf

"Ai, you can trust us Warden, we're the best of the best and we ain't stupid" Borgon proudly shouted shaking his double bladed axe

"don't be so cocky dwarf, or you'll die a quick death"

"I won't let some demon ass rape you elf hahahahahahaha" Borgon teased and laughed, Logrir snickered and Rickardo smiled faintly

"then you'll have to go now, ride hard and fast and speak directly to Nastasjia Theyrin, the queen of Fereldan, you must not speak to Marian if possible, but if you do make no mention of the brotherhood, do you understand?"

"I understand Anders, I won't disappoint you"

Rickardo turned on his heel and grabbed his broadsword from the table, at the entrance to the cave he grabbed and jumped up onto his horse and lifted his hood

Up on the massive roof of the chamber a spotter watched as Rickardo sped east to Ferelden and the snow covered mountains

…

Nastasjia and Alistair entertained their friends of old with wine, food and stories as more and more soldiers entered the city and Leliana had her chance to tell hundreds of orlesian tales to Eleanor who listened intently

Sten trained soldiers and his own Qunari troops

Isabella followed Marian until the woman rested against a well and surprised her making Marian hug one of her best friends tightly

Zevran watched as the Crows he had taken control of by killing the senior council members sharpened blades and hammered on armor

Alistair held his wives hand and they leaned their heads together watching their daughter listening to Leliana

Bethany and a few other mages still watched the massive plains of the Bannorn waiting for the Templars

Varric left Fereldan for Orlais meeting with the seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and a young man clad in gold and silver armor…and old order had risen…and a young man had taken the title of head of the order

They called him the Inquisitor…


End file.
